


Strawberry cake and kisses

by pastelkaii



Series: Pride Month Oneshots! [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, I'm not good with titles, Theres characters who are refrenced but its mostly erlu, and natsu briefly, title may change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelkaii/pseuds/pastelkaii
Summary: Lucy bakes a cake for her girlfriend and they are in love (that's the whole fic)(I promise story is better then summary and title)
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster (implied)
Series: Pride Month Oneshots! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769191
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	Strawberry cake and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!!
> 
> This is part of a series were I'm gonna post a few one shots during pride month for some different fandoms
> 
> I hope someone enjoys!! I've been wanting to write for Erlu for awhile bc i love them and i finally did!
> 
> If this is OOC in anyway I'm sorry, I'm gonna fully admit that I've only seen a few episodes of Fairy Tail and it was back in June/July of 2016 and I've never written for Fairy Tail

Lucy had really wanted to surprise her girlfriend, and since her girlfriend absolutely loved strawberry cake she decided the obvious thing would be to make her girlfriend some strawberry cake. And though she's never really baked before she honestly assumed making her girlfriends favorite cake would be easy, she could've gotten Mira's help but she really wanted this to be her own thing, something she did alone with no help except for the instructions on the boxed cake mix.

So here she was in her kitchen finishing up the cake batter, she had already prepped the two pans by greasing them and even lining the bottom with parchment paper which was a tip she once heard from Mira. Once she was confident with how the two cakes looked she put them in the cake pan and put them in the oven for 20 minutes. There wasn't a specific reason that she had decided to surprise her girlfriend, she could justify it with the fact that they had both recently finished their college finals and deserved a reward for how well they did, especially her girlfriend.

While waiting for the cakes to bake she sat on her couch and started writing as her puppy, Plue, lay on her lap. When the timer went off she walked to the kitchen and checked the cakes deciding to make them for another 5 minutes She pulled out her phone and smiled when she saw a text from Erza.

**Erza <3**: Guess who tried to start a fight in the gym again

**Lucy** : hmmm Natsu and Gray?

**Erza <3**: ding ding ding you are correct

**Lucy** : Lmao what is with them???

**Lucy** : Are they friends or do they actually hate each other???? Cana told me they used to be a thing but i'm not sure if i believe that

**Erza <3**: They were never a thing as far as i'm aware, though Gray has told me he thinks he has feelings for Natsu but i'm not sure about Natsu

**Erza <3**: They actually are very close and the fighting is more of their way of having fun and playing around or something

**Erza <3**: That's what i think at least

**Lucy** : That'd make sense

**Lucy** : I just wish they wouldn't fight in public

**Lucy** : You're still coming over later right?

**Erza <3**: Of course my love, though i may be there a little later than i planned

**Lucy** : That's alright sweetheart, see you later, Love you!!!

**Erza <3**: Love you <3

Lucy smiled and put her phone down managing to stop the timer right as it was about to stop. She turned off the oven and put the cakes in the fridge so they could cool then heard her phone ring, she smiled and answered the phone putting it on speaker so she could talk while grabbing the stuff for the frosting and filling.

“Hello?” she smiled as she opened the cabinets and grabbed some powdered sugar, then went to the fridge to grab the other ingredients.

“Hey Luce! How's the surprise for Erza going?” Lucy heard Natu's enthusiasm and smiled.

Lucy smiled at the question, Besides Cana, Juvia, Mira, Lisanna, and Levy, Natsu was one of the biggest supporters of her relationship with Erza, Of course so was Gray and their other friends but Natsu had always been there to listen to her pine over Erza and he even was the one who gave her the confidence to ask Erza out. Even if he was a goofy idiot most of the time, he was surprisingly kind and willing to listen to others, he was loud but could be a good listener.

“It's going great! The cakes are cooling in the fridge right now and i'm about to start the icing!” Lucy said as she grabbed a large mixing bowl.

“Awesome! You'll tell me how it goes right?” He asked and Lucy laughed a little. “Of course Natsu, speaking of Erza she told me you and Gray almost started a fight in the gym?” she snickered as she started mixing the ingredients for the icing.

“It was Grays fault…” He grumbled and Lucy could almost hear him pout which just made her laugh.

“Whatever you say Natsu, Try not to get Erza kicked out of the gym because of you guys okay? I think she's still annoyed about what happened last time” Lucy said as she finished the icing, she put the bowl down and walked to the fridge again taking out the strawberries.

“I apologized for that!” Natsu whined and Lucy hummed as she grabbed a cutting board and knife starting to cut up the strawberries.

“So? She doesn't like that you two feel the need to fight constantly, especially when she has to get involved, at least try to keep yourself from getting banned from anywhere else again..” Lucy said and rolled her eyes as she said ‘again’.

“Hey my ban from that place is almost lifted! Anyways i gotta go..It was nice talking to you Luce! See ya later!”

“See you Natsu!” Lucy smiled walking over to her phone and hanging up before going back to cutting up strawberries. Next time they talked she needed to remember to bring up his crush on Gray. Once the strawberries were cut she walked to the fridge and took out the two cakes that were now cool. She took them out of their pans and peeled the parchment paper off the bottoms of the cakes before putting the first cake on a plate and grabbing a knife to level it so it was completely flat. She put some frosting on the top of the first cake then put some cut up strawberries on the cake and put a little more frosting on then carefully put the second cake layer on top of the first. She frosted the whole cake then put some strawberries on top for decoration. She looked at the cake one last time deciding it was officially done.

She washed her hands and cleaned up then looked at her phone noticing that Erza had texted her saying she was on her way, she had texted her that 20 minutes ago so Lucy assumed she'd be there in the next fifteen to ten minutes. Lucy sat on the couch patiently waiting for her girlfriend to arrive, she went on her phone and looked through pictures she had of her and her girlfriend.

Lucy and Erza had been dating since freshman year of college and now they were both juniors going into senior year, They had decided for their last year Erza would move in with Lucy since Erza used to just live on campus. They weren't sure what they were going to do after they graduated, both of them were considering their masters but once they were fully done with college they wanted to find another apartment or even a house to buy together.

Lucy was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the door, she grinned and stood up already knowing who it was. She ran over to the door and smiled at her girlfriend who was standing at the door, she stepped to the side to let her in then closed the door behind them. “Hey darling how was your day?” she said smiling as Erza hugged her, she hugged her tightly and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Erza held Lucy close as she kissed her head then held her hands “It was fine, It was nice going to the gym with Natsu and Gray even though they started fighting..” Erza shook her head with a smile.

Lucy giggled “You think that's their way of flirting? Because Natsu is totally into Gray” She said as she gently brushed her fingers through Erza's hair.

Erza just laughed and rested her forehead against Lucy's “wouldn't be surprised if it was, what about you my love? How was your day?” She took Lucy's hand and kissed her knuckles.

“I made you something! I thought you deserved it after finals and everything, I also just wanted to give you a gift since i love you” Lucy said pulling Erza to the kitchen “I made strawberry cake! I'll cut a piece for you” she said grabbing a plate and a knife.

Erza smiled at Lucy as she cut a piece of cake “It looks wonderful Lucy, I'm sure it's delicious” she said and shook her head when Lucy held out the plate and a fork “Feed me” she said with a smirk.

Lucy rolled her eyes at her girlfriend but smiled and got a big bit of the cake on the fork and fed Erza some cake trying not to make a mess “How is it?” Lucy asked hoping the cake came out good.

Erza took the fork from Lucy and got some cake on the fork then fed it to Lucy “It's amazing, thank you, i love it” she said.

Lucy nodded “Its awesome! I'm glad it came out good and I'm even more glad that you enjoyed it” she said and took the fork to take another bite of the cake, “Come on let's sit on the couch and watch some netflix or something” Lucy said walking to the couch and sitting down smiling as Erza sat next to her. The two of them cuddled close on the couch as they ate the cake and watched a movie that Erza had chosen.

They were barely watching the movie instead just choosing to talk to each other instead. Lucy kissed Erza's cheek as she wrapped her arms around her “Hey Erza? I love you…” she said.

“I love you too Lucy” Erza said smiling and hugging her close, she kissed the top of her head and the two of them went back to watching the movie.


End file.
